A Cold, Endless Night
by DrBlowhole1
Summary: Just.. read the chapter... It's a one-shot.. Rated M for blood and language...


**I've been wanting to write this for some time now. I've always wondered what would happen if I died, how people would react, and what I would think. So, I decided to write this. This story is just a depiction - it did not actually happen and, hopefully, it never will.**

_"A Cold, Endless Night..."_

_By: DrBlowhole1  
_

I wandered the darkened halls, heading off to the lab to find my lobsters. I stopped at the entrance, eyes wide. There was nobody in the lab! Where had they gone?

"Lobsters? Red One?" I asked, my smooth voice echoing through the room. No response. Total silence.

_Where did they go? _I wondered, driving out of the lab and down the halls. Come to think of it, Blowhole hadn't seen Victoria or Candy, today.. Where was everyone?

I turned down the hallway, peering into my bedroom. No one was there. Next, I drove down to the kitchen. No one was there either. He searched the bathroom, the game room, and even the splash zone, but no one could be found. _What the fuck?_

Suddenly, I stopped, hearing a slight whisper chill through my mind. The whisper was close. VERY close.

I drove through the halls, crying out everyone's names. "Dammit..." No one answered. That was when I stumbled into the conservatory, which was where I kept all of my garden and planting skills. I gasped, seeing several figures hunched in a big group gathered around what seemed to be a rock. In the center of the conservatory. Under a tree.

"Candy? Victoria?" I asked as their figures came into focus. They didn't answer. No one heard me.

Shocked, a gently placed a flipper on my darling's shoulder. I gasped. _What the fuck is going on? _My flipper went straight through her.

Almost immediately, Candy snapped around. "Did anyone else feel that?"

"No..." "Uh-uh..." Said all of the lobsters.

"Mom.. it's probably just your imagination.." Said Victoria.

My eyes widened, fear striking my face. Then I noticed the pen-goo-ins, who were also hunched in the group. What were they doing here? In MY lair?

At this moment, all I could hear was mumbles. "...was a great... he was a kind... creature. Family.. loved... all of you... If... was here today... probably would kick us out... And... with Candy." Said Skipper, glancing down at the mysterious formation.

A tear ran down Candy's face as she looked at Skipper. "Thank you, Skipper..." Dustin was in her flippers, watching. Confused.

Victoria stepped forward, coughing. "Dad was a great dad, really.. He always helped me out. Though at times he did make me angry, I still loved him. And.. I'm just.. bummed..."

My eyes widened. Was she talking about me? "Victoria, I'm right over here." No response.

Candy handed Dustin over to Victoria before driving forward and glancing down at the formation. A tear streaked down her face as she just barely managed to stutter her words. "H-he... was... a great man.. He was the p-perfect guy... Loving, nice, f-funny.. I just wish he knew how much I loved him.. I l-love you..."

One at a time, the visitors placed what seemed to be flowers on the formation before disappeared into the hallways. All who remained were Victoria and Candy, who were hunched over the formation.

My eyes widened, still not grasping the situation. _She was talking about me.. I died?_

"V-Victoria.. Take Dustin.. I need some time... alone..." Stuttered Candy.

"Okay.." Said Victoria, carrying her brother off.

I drove over to my darling, grasping her into a tight squeeze. "Darling? What's going on?"

She did not respond. Instead, my flippers passed through her, and tears dripped down onto the formation as she began to cry. I looked at the formation, realizing what it said:

_Axel "F" Blowhole_

_1999-2012_

_Father, Son, Brother, and Husband_

_Victim of Suicide_

_R.I.P._

My eyes widened, gasping and crying out to myself. _NO! _I began to remember all that had happened the night before. A fight, me cracking down.. _I.. I didn't kill myself... d-did I?_

But there was no question of it. I remembered me slicing my own throat, then falling to the floor, blood dripping from my mouth. I had committed suicide, and I knew it. _So.. I'm a ghost?_

I was most certainly a ghost. My flipper passed straight through my darling, and no one heard my cries. What had I done?

"Oh, Blowy..." Sniffled Candy, letting tears soak her cut flippers as she began to sob.

"Darling, don't cry! Don't cry!" I cried, but she did not respond. Tears began to speed down my own face, realizing what I had done was horrible. "Oh, darling! I made a mistake! I want you back!"

Candy cried, smoothing away a leaf that had fallen atop what I now realized was a grave stone. "I... I love you... Blowy.. I'll n-never.. forget you.. darling... You meant more than the world to me.."

I began to sob, regretting everything I had done. "Candy! Don't go!"

Wiping her face, Candy teared up and pulled out of her pocket an object. A ring. "Here.. darling.. I want you to have it.." She said, placing what I realized was the ring I had used at the wedding on my gravestone. She then blew a kiss at my grave.

"I love you, Blowy.."

Then she got up and drove off, crying all the way.

I chased after her. "CANDY! Don't go! I love you!" I cried before falling flat on my face in horror of my own foolish actions. _What have I done..? WHAT THE FUCK HAVE I DONE?_

That was when I noticed Candy pull out an object, pulling it up to her neck. Quickly and teary, she sliced. Before I knew it, my darling collapsed to the floor. _  
_

"NO!" I screamed, stumbling over to her body as her blood spewed out of her neck. "Darling! Why did I have to do this? What the fuck is wrong with me?"

I cried as loud as possible, screaming with pain in my throat. It must have echoed through the whole lair. "SOMEONE! HELP! PLEASE! Please..."

I hugged my darling tightly, letting my tears collapse onto her body. "Candy.. I'm sorry..." I gently kissed her lips before turning away. "I love you, too..."

That was when I realized that I was dead, and Candy was dead. Soon, Victoria and Dustin would probably die as well. I was a ghost; I would never be able to see my beloved ever again. I screamed inside my mind, tearing apart my ghostly skull until gray, gaseous blood spewed from my head and covered my darling's body.

I collapsed onto her chest, bawling as he clutched her tightly. "I'm sorry..."

Oh, how foolish I am. To kill myself? I wasn't thinking.. I wish I could take it all back.. I wish I could take it all.. back...  
This was no game or joke.

I was dead.


End file.
